Me acuerdo
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Hola Bells, aquí me tienes de nuevo ante ti, visitándote como cada tarde, aun esperando que me perdones... Este one-shot fue escrito para el reto Temático de Febrero: "Bella & Edward" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. La carta de Bella está inspirada en la canción "Mi última carta" de Abram. **

_**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Bella &amp; Edward" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**_

_**ME ACUERDO.**_

Hola Bells, aquí me tienes de nuevo ante ti, visitándote como cada tarde, aun esperando que me perdones. Mhm... mi amor ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Aquella clase de biología fue testigo de nuestra conexión instantánea…

**Flashback**

Estaba estudiando la división celular, cuando una armoniosa voz se filtró por el salón.

-Buenos días, ¿es esta la clase de biología? -preguntó aquella chica de cabellos castaños.

-Sí, es esta y tú debes ser Isabella Swan ¿verdad? -preguntó el señor Banner.

-Sí, soy yo -sonrió tímidamente.

-Bien pasa y siéntate… -el maestro estaba buscando un asiento vacío.

-Profesor -levantó la mano Mike Newton -este asiento está vacío -dijo señalando el asiento de su compañera, quien aún no llegaba.

-Newton, guarde silencio, Stanley llegará en cualquier momento, señorita Swan siéntese junto al joven Cullen en la última fila.

-Sí señor -dijo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía por sus mejillas.

-Hola -me saludó cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Isabella -le sonreí.

-Solo dime Bella -pidió, al parecer no le gustaba su nombre.

-Ok Bella, ¿hoy es tu primer día? -pregunté

-Sí -se sonrojó, era tan adorable -me acabo de mudar de Phoenix.

-Ahh muy bien. -le sonreí de lado.

El señor Banner comenzó con la clase, por lo que no pudimos seguir charlando. A la salida la encontré bajo la entrada del instituto, esperando que dejara de llover.

-Hey Bella, ¿Esperando que escampe? -pregunté

-Sí, me espera un largo camino -sonríó y se le formaron dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-¿No tienes auto? -pregunté

-Aún no -respondió -mi padre y yo compraremos uno el sábado.

-Mhm ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No quiero molestar -dijo

-No es molestia -sonreí

-Bueno…

Al entrar al auto puse la calefacción y la música a un volumen bajo

-Wow, ¿te gusta Debussy? -preguntó

-Es bueno, pertenece a mis músicos favoritos, pero nadie le gana a Vivaldi y su violín.

-Tienes razón -coincidió -las estaciones es genial.

-Aparte de hermosa, buenos gustos -dije y se sonrojó

-¿Cómo conoces mi casa? -preguntó al ver que ya casi llegábamos

-Bella, todos conocen donde vive el jefe Swan.

-Ahh bueno Edward, te agradezco que me hayas traído -sonrió y tímidamente depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

**Fin Flashback.**

Aun siento pequeñas mariposas cuando recuerdo ese pequeño beso. Mi Bella aun extraño tus besos, cuando nos hicimos novios fue maravilloso, aunque tu padre no estaba de acuerdo por mi mala fama de "donjuan", por ti fui capaz de cambiar mi amor, ninguna mujer había, solo tú mi vida…

**Flashback**

-No puedo creerlo, al fin nos graduamos mi amor -me dijo mi novia abrazándome.

-Sí, como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando comenzamos la universidad.

-Sí, y mira han pasado 5 años y ahora al fin nos graduamos, yo de pediatra y tú de cardiólogo.-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Dos desempleados más del estado -bromee

-Así parece. -rió con su risa armoniosa.

-Bella, te invito a cenar hoy, ya sabes por nuestra graduación -le dije, aunque mis motivos eran otros.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora pasas por mí? -me preguntó

-A las 7pm ¿te parece bien?

-Muy bien, te espero a esa hora, adiós mi amor te veo luego -dijo dándome un beso en los labios y saliendo del auto.

Estaba muy nervioso, esa noche le pediría matrimonio a mi hermosa Bella. Mi hermana Alice no cavia de la emoción al saber que Bella pronto sería su cuñada, ella y Bella se habían vuelto las mejores amigas…

Llegué a casa de Bella a la hora indicada, al menos su padre había notado cambios en mí por lo que era más cómodo estar con él en la sala. Esta noche Bella estaba radiante, con un vestido blanco, con el cual parecía un ángel, nos despedimos de su padre y nos fuimos.

-¿A dónde iremos? -me preguntó por… ¿Milésima vez?

-Es sorpresa -le respondí -¿ya te dije que estas hermosa?

-Sí amor -rió -más veces que nunca.

Nos detuvimos frente al embarcadero y ayudé a Bella a subir al yate de mi familia. Luego de comer empezamos a charlar…

-Bella, ¿Sabes que te amo? -le pregunté

-Sí Edward, pero yo te amo más -debatió

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo -dijo entre risas

-Otra

-Ok dime -me miró fijamente con esos ojos café que tanto amaba.

-¿Te gustan los perros? -pregunté

-Ehm pues sí.

-Toma, este es tuyo -le dije entregándole un pequeño chow chow blanco, que tenía en una caja cerca de nuestra mesa.

-Aww que hermosura-dijo cogiéndolo ¿Cómo se llama? -dijo leyendo su collar, y automáticamente su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -Sí Edward, quiero casarme contigo.

**Fin flashback**

Me acuerdo que los siguientes días fueron hermosos, Alice y tú estaban de aquí para allá planeando la boda perfecta.

Dos meses después nos casamos, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, aquel día nos prometimos amarnos y sernos fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe, lastimosamente yo no cumplí parte de mi promesa.

Todos nuestros problemas comenzaron desde que entramos a trabajar en el hospital de Forks.

**Flashback**

Llevábamos unos meses de casados y al fin nuestra respuesta por parte del hospital llegó, mi Bella entraría al departamento de Pediatría y yo al de cardiología.

Un par de meses después llegó mi nueva secretaría, era una rubia que parecía modelo, su nombre era Tanya y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

-Edward ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Bella al final de nuestra jornada.

-Lo siento amor, pero hoy tengo una junta con el departamento de cardiología. -me excusé, me sentía mal por mentirle, pero no le podía decir que me iba a festejar con Tanya su cumpleaños.

-Ah bueno, entonces tomaré un taxi -me sonrió -nos vemos en casa.

-Adiós amor -le di un beso.

-No deberías mentirle a tu esposa -me dijo Tanya mientras sonreía.

-¿Y que querías que le diga? ¿Que me voy a divertir con mi secretaria?

**Fin flashback**

Me arrepiento de ese día amor, desde ese día empecé a faltar a mi promesa de serte fiel, con Tanya nos habíamos convertido en amantes, cada fin de semana salíamos a nuestros furtivos encuentros y yo te hacía creer que estaba en juntas.

Pero de lo que más me arrepiento, es que a ti ya no te trataba igual y no me daba cuenta que esto te estaba dañando, no me daba cuenta que mi distanciamiento te estaba matando poco a poco, confiaba en Tanya sabía que ella no diría nada, pero no pensé que alguien nos vería.

**Flashback.**

-Edward, deja de hacerlo -me dijo Alice cuando entró a mi oficina.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunté

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

-En una junta -respondí

-A mí no me haces tonta, te vi entrando a un motel con la zo..a de tu secretaria -dijo enfadada.

-No le digas así.

-Ah y todavía la defiendes, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en el daño que le haces a Bella?

-Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente -dije

-Edward -suspiró -Bella está mal, no la lastimes, ella no los ha visto, creo, pero sospecha algo, no la lastimes, deja a esa mujer y enfócate en tu matrimonio.

-Adiós Alice, ahora estoy ocupado.

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora me lamento, por no haberle hecho caso a mi hermana, si le hubiera hecho caso, ahora estaríamos juntos amor, no sabía que el final estaba cerca, el día que llegué de mi supuesta junta, me di cuenta de mi error, habías tomado una decisión.

**Flashback**

Llegué a casa y esperé encontrar a Bella esperándome como siempre en la sala, pero no fue así, entré a nuestra habitación y encontré un sobre encima de la cama, lo abrí y estaba una carta…

"Edward estas_ son las últimas palabras que te escribo,_  
_he luchado con todas mis fuerzas por seguir en pie._

_He esperado un poco de amor de tu parte, mas no llegó,_  
_he perdido la esperanza de que tu amor vuelva a mi._

_Me despierto con ganas de no despertar nunca más,_  
_quiero dormir eternamente y dejarte el camino libre_  
_quiero marcharme y dejar de sufrir y volar a otro mundo que no existe,_  
_solo quiero descansar._

_Todo perdí, mi hogar, mi felicidad y lo que más me duele, tu amor._  
_No conozco el final de esta historia, está en tu manos_  
_no soy nadie para decidir por nadie,_  
_solo puedo decir que yo sé lo que es tocar fondo_  
_y luego bajar un poco más, yo no me escondo,_  
_también sé que no hay otra oportunidad para quien se va_  
_que la vida no siempre es bonita y fácil,_  
_pero puedo afirmar, desde este corazón pequeño_  
_que hay un "mañana" esperando para quien lucha por sus sueños,_

_Edward, esperé mucho tiempo, esperando que cambie tu actitud,_

_Mas no cambió y esta mañana me di cuenta, por qué…_

_No interferiré más en tu vida, te dejo ser libre, se feliz con Tanya,_

_Sé que te puede amar tanto como lo hago yo._

_Adiós Te amo."_

-¡Bella! -grité con todas mis fuerzas. Mi teléfono sonó, creí que sería mi ángel, pero era Alice, tal vez ella sabía dónde se encontraba Bella…

-¡Alice! -contesté

-Edward, lo siento mucho. -dijo llorando

-Alice, ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Me acaban de llamar de la morgue.

-¡No! Mi ángel…

**Fin flashback**

Tres años desde ese fatídico día, cada día la culpa me invade, si hubiera hecho caso a mi hermana, te tuviera aquí mi amor, ahora todos me odian.

El día de tu entierro, todos me culparon, Alice por perder a su mejor amiga y el jefe Swan por perder a su hija. No hay un día en que no pase por la calle y me señalen.

Mi amor de lo más profundo de mi corazón,

**PERDONAME.**


End file.
